


mario kart my heart

by sarcastissa, SnorkleShit



Series: coffee mouths [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mario Kart, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Roleplay, Scars, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissa/pseuds/sarcastissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash learns a bit more about Tucker's story</p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>roleplay between myself and destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline from tumblr, adapted onto here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mario kart my heart

**Author's Note:**

> tonight the foxes hunt the hounds  
> its all over now before it has begun  
> we've already won
> 
> we are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
> we are wild, americana, exotica  
> do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?  
> -"Young Volcanoes" by Fall Out Boy

"Wash, babe, dear, sunshine, light of my life, please realize that this does not reflect in any way how I feel about you in reality," Tucker waxed poetic as he grinned evilly and on the screen, his Yoshi threw a blue shell at Washington’s character.

"Ugh, get a room," Church grumbled, eyes attached to the screen. The flat screen in the joint Red and Blue Dormitory Rec Room was slice into four screens. One screen for Grif, one for Tucker, one for Wash, and one for Church.

"How come you never call me pet names whenever you blue shell me?” Grif whined.

"Because you’re a fat lazy bastard who I don’t wanna make out with." Tucker deadpanned. "Oh fuck, no!" He screamed as Church passed him.

Washington laughed at Tucker’s antics, and just shook his head in resignation as his character fell back, and made an attempt to cut off Grif. If he could beat Grif, the game wouldn’t be a total loss.

It may sound cheesy, but he didn’t mind being blue shelled if Tucker made up for it with his victory cackle, that managed to crack Washington up every time.

"I can’t help my fatal attraction, man."

"SO I HEAR THAT YOU HAVE LOW POTASSIUM YOU IGNORANT BITCH!" Tucker yelled as Church’s character slipped on a banana peel and Tucker passed him.

"You’re gonna pay for that you dick!" Church growled. Tucker began to stand from the couch as he and Church swapped insults and battled for first place.

Grif huffed as Wash passed him, but laughed whenever he got close. “Grif, if you start playing bumper cars with my boyfriend, I’ll tell Kai about—” Tucker was caught off by Grif yelling as Griff pulled back. “See, babe, I still got you.”

"My hero." Washington grumbled, but he grinned despite his tone. "They’re almost as competitive as Carolina and Tex. Almost." He mentioned to Grif as he watched them yell and dodge each other on screen.

"Whoever loses gets dish duty. Apparently Tucker threw a fit and didn’t do any cleaning for a week a while back and Church kept on complaining and thus a bet was made," Simmons replied with a smile as he sat next to Grif and wordlessly handed the Hawaiian a beer.

"I WIN BITCHES!" Tucker yelled proudly as he cross the finish line. "Well, bitches and babe. My good luck charm." He pressed on obnoxious kiss to Wash’s cheek, interrupting him while he was still playing the game before sticking his middle finger up at Church. "Enjoy Caboose’s experiments ass wipe."

Washington laughed and set down the controller, giving up, and turned to return the kiss on the mouth. 

"If I had confetti i’d throw it, babe. I’m so proud, I might tear up." He said, patting Tucker on the cheek as he pulled away. 

"I could only do it with your support, babe." Tucker drawled dramatically as he leaned on Wash’s side. "I’d like to thank my boyfriend, David Washington, for never doubting me. You got my heart, baby. My heart. I’d like to thank Leonard Church Jr. for being a little piss baby who was all too easy to beat." Tucker laughed as Church grumbled to himself. "I would also like to thank my boi Dexter Grif for my caffeine. You and me for life, boi!"

"Next time you’re paying, you little bitch," Grif mumbled as he passed Wash and took third place.

"Happy to be of inspiration. And, honestly Grif, you say that every day. Give it up." Washington rolled his eyes playfully. He didn’t mind being in last place. 

Tucker laughed, eyes crinkling in mirth. “That’s right, Grif. Give it up. My man will defend my honor!”

"Your man and your boi at odds? Could you handle that with your abandonment issues?" Simmons asked.

Tucker sniffed and clutched his hand over his heart. “My heart must go on.”

"Well, if everyone else jumps ship you’ll always have me to settle for." Washington said, standing up and stretching his back.

Tucker stood as well and looped his arms around Wash’s neck. “Baby, I’d never have to settle for you, you’re my first pick.” He grinned and leaned up to kiss Washington.

"You guys are worse than every b-rated romance sub plot on the planet. Get a room." Grif drawled.

"At least we have a romance subplot." Washington protested once they broke away.

"Low blow, babe," Tucker smirked as he flopped back down onto the couch, momentarily distracted by Carolina yelling at Tex about cheating at pool. "Grif totally does have a romantic sub plot. I’ve had the front seat to the greatest fucking drama for the past ten years. Its a slow burn and everybody knows that they’re in love except for them. Next, the special someone will leave and Grif will realize how much he really loves them, and boom! Dramatic confession time. Either that, or they’re secretly married."

"Grif’s in love with somebody?" Simmons asked, face turning a bit red as Tucker smirked to himself.

Maybe they’re not 100% clueless.

Washington laughed. “Very subtle, babe. Don’t you think-” He was interrupted by a crash from the kitchen, and instinctively jerked back from Tucker.

Tucker shot out of the room like a bullet and into the kitchen where Junior was sitting on the counter, crying and scared with broken glass all around him. Tucker carelessly walked over to him.

"Junior, are you okay?" He asked, but Junior didn’t respond. "Did you get hurt, Junior?" The kid looked up, eyes wide and tear tracks on his face as he shook his head.

"Sorry," He began to breathe hard. "Glass." Tucker shook his head, cutting him off, and wrapped his arm around his little brother gently.

"It doesn’t matter, it just matters that you’re okay."

While everyone else exchanged awkward glances, Washington shook his shock out of his head and made his way towards the kitchen, leaning against the door. It seemed like Junior was alright, for which Washington was relieved. Broken glass was a bitch, he of all people knew. He tried to focus on Tucker and Junior, but couldn’t help but glance down towards the broken glass all over the floor. His throat was suddenly dry.

Doc appeared at the opposite doorway, and picked his way across the floor.

"Hey, how about we go watch some TV while this get’s cleaned up, eh? Just some glass, buddy, no big deal." He offered.

"Okay, buddy, I’m gonna pick you up and carry you back to Doc so that I can clean this up, alright?" Tucker asked, feeling the spot on his shoulder that was covered in sad child liquid. Junior shook his head vehemently and held tighter to Tucker.

"No move yet." He asked in a small voice that broke Tucker’s heart.

"Its okay, we’ll move whenever you’re ready." Tucker reassured him as he turned towards Doc and Wash. "Hey, can one of you get Donut in here after we’re all squared away and ask him to clean this up? If he tries to whine, remind him about strip poker."

Wash turned away from the doorway and through the rec room to the next room, poking in his head and calling Donut.

"Can you help clean up some broken glass? And before you say no, Tucker says to remind you about strip poker."

"Well, when you put it that way, i’m not afraid to get down on my knees and help out!" Donut said, standing and following him back to the kitchen.

"Ready to move yet?" Tucker murmured against Junior’s hair as the kid nodded slowly. Tucker picked him up and handed him over to Doc, who took him outside where Caboose and Freckles were playing and North was supervising.

Tucker blew out a sigh and grimaced at the tiny shard of glass that had gotten into his palm. 

“Fucking fantastic.” He grumbled before giving Wash a grateful smile. “Thanks for helping.”

"It’s fine." Washington said, picking his way across the floor to come stand next to Tucker, and took his hand in his owns. 

"Don’t try and pick it out with your fingers out tweezers on your own, the glass will just shatter more and work it’s way into your skin. Here," He said, and leaned down to place his lips around where the glass as embedded, and drew it out with suction and his tongue, then spit it out in the sink.

"It’s not that big of a cut, I don’t think you're in any immediate danger." He said, flashing Tucker a small smile.

"I’ll go get a vacuum for the smaller pieces! One that sucks really good, you know?" Donut said, turning and heading back into the other room.

Tucker blinked at his hand before looking up at Wash like he hung the stars. He leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss onto Washington’s lips before pulling away and smiling at him. “Thanks, babe. You’re too good to me.” He tried to tease Wash to lighten the mood.

Wash grinned. “I try.”

He glanced towards the glass on the counter, and resisted the urge to clench his jaw.

"Maybe we should pick up the big pieces and throw them away before Donut gets back. What broke, anyways?"

Tucker turned around and looked at the open cabinet. “Looks like two glasses and a bowl. I’m betting he climbed up here instead of asking someone to help. I need to get him a stool or a step ladder or something.” He turned back to Wash. “And you don’t have to clean any of this up. Today was just supposed to be fun.” Tucker knew he was borderline whining but he’d promised Wash a good time.

He used his uninjured hand to hold one of Wash’s and made an exaggerated pouty face at him. “Let Donut do it. He owes me. Plus, I don’t want you to get cut. Donut getting cut? I can live with. He’s got Doc to take care of him in whatever weird ass relationship those two have. You getting cut? I would flip shit.”

Washington nodded, secretly relieved. His skin was crawling and it was taking all his effort to keep his hands from shaking. how stupid was it that a little broken glass could bring up so many bad memories.

"Well, then, let’s get out of here."

He smiled and led Wash over the glass and out to the hallway. Tucker grimaced at the goo on his shoulder again. “I’m gonna go change my shirt, but you can go back to the others in the rec room if you want.”

"I have to grab my phone, anyway." Washington said.

"I think I left it in your dorm."

"Alrighty then, to my room we go," Tucker smiled and walked down the hallway. "So, how are you liking game night?" He got to the door and fished his keys out of his pocket.

"I love it. I may not be the best at games, but they’re fun, and I like everyone hanging out together." Washington said as they headed down the hall.

"Wait until Carolina and Tex bust out Super Smash Bros. Quality entertainment. Just pray that they don’t take it outside because then, everyone will be divided up for team sports." Tucker told him with a small smirk on his face as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, casually taking off his shirt and throwing it in the general direction of the laundry bin before heading to his room and grabbing another pain blue t-shirt.

And for those moments, he forgot about the angry scar that cut his stomach in half.

Washington picked his phone up off the shelf and pocketed it.

"I can imagine. I’ll be on whatever team you are." He said, turning back towards Tucker, who was leaning to pick up another shirt. His eyes were immediately drawn to his stomach, and he felt his throat close up. He had his fair share of scars, but none so raised and deep looking. He felt his heart twist at the pain it must have given Tucker- that must have been the reason he had been in the hospital. He wasn’t an expert on the subject, but it looked…maliciously inflicted, like a stab wound. But who would want to stab Tucker? Based on what he’d seen over the past few weeks, Tucker was the last kind of person you’d, like, stab. Or hurt at all.

Tucker’s eyebrows furrowed at the look on Wash’s face. He followed his gaze down to his…

The scar. Tucker hissed in a breath and fought the urge to curl up on himself as he hurriedly shrugged on the t-shirt. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but he didn’t know what to say. He knew he probably should say something, words, while usually he had an abundance, left him. He felt a weight on his chest, a phantom pain in his stomach. The question was should he explain what happened with Felix now? So early? Sure, they’d been dating for about a month, but…he was scared that if Wash saw how broken he was…

"I—" He tried, but words didn’t come. Fucking words. Always there whenever they shouldn’t and now gone now that he needed them.

Washington suddenly felt like an asshole for staring. 

"It’s okay. I didn’t mean to stare- I was just surprised." He said quickly, taking a step forward.

Tucker panicked. “No, no its fine. It’s just…” He sighed and walked forward grabbing Wash’s hand with his uninjured one. “One day, I will tell you all of my stories. But this is…its hard to talk about. I’m not keeping it from you, I’m just not ready to tell you. So I guess in way I kind of am keeping it from you. Its not like I don’t want you to know. Its…” Tucker sighed and gave him an imploring look. “Please tell me you understand.”

Wash just grinned. “You have no idea how much I understand, man. Sometimes, I wanna tell you everything, but the words just won’t come out of my mouth. Just…give it time. ” He nodded, squeezing Tucker’s hand.

"We all have stories, and we all have scars. Trust me on that." He huffed, looking down at the one that carved over the back of his forearm where a particularly unfortunate piece of glass had made it’s home, then let his eyes move away from the scar towards his hand inclosed in Tucker’s. 

"It doesn’t make us any less. Lesson I learned the hard way."

Tucker smiled gratefully at him. “I’d hug you, but my hand is still bleeding a little bit.” He kissed Wash’s cheek appreciatively. “And whenever I can, I’ll tell you. I promise. And whenever you can tell me everything, I’ll listen.”

"Same towards you. I’ll always listen." He said, and returned the kiss on the mouth.

Tucker melted against the kiss and squeezed their joined hands. He was falling in love, he knew it. And he wasn’t scared. Was it scary? Yes. Did he feel like he was falling off of a cliff? Yes. But he wasn’t scared. His stomach, for once, didn’t feel pain. He felt light and happy. He hadn’t scared off the best thing that he’d gotten this year. And that was a feeling that he could get used to.

"We should probably get back." Washington said, unable not to smile. It was strange, but ever since he’d been with Tucker, not only had he been comfortable with him, he’d grown more comfortable around everyone else too.Tucker brought out the best in him, and not only when they were together.

Tucker smiled back at him. He sighed dramatically and began to lead him by the hand out of his room. “Yeah, if we stay away for too long, Grif will start with the sexual comments and he won’t stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> playlist: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/twenty-questions  
> wash: destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline  
> tucker: sarcastissa


End file.
